


It's way too late to be this locked inside ourselves

by raxilia_running



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Succede più spesso di quanto non si direbbe, che Natasha Romanoff si introduca in casa sua sfruttando ingressi non convenzionali. Spesso è il divano il suo posto preferito e non sempre si fa trovare lì il mattino dopo; Steve indovina la sua presenza da quei piccoli indizi che lascia in giro apposta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco qui anche la seconda shot su Natasha e Steve, sempre in un ipotetico futuro post-CATWS e pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron. Questa scena fra loro due mi è spuntata per la testa in modo talmente naturale che la shot si è praticamente scritta da sola. Bene o male, sta a chi legge deciderlo! Non ho molto altro da aggiungere, trovo che questi due assieme siano tenerissimi e mi uccideranno e spero di poter tornare a scriverci su anche in chiave più "romantica". Buona lettura~

_Oh, how I love you_  
_And in the evening, when we are sleeping_  
_We are sleeping. Oh, we are sleeping_

_And so may, we make time_  
_We try to find somebody else_  
_Who has a line_  
_**{C’mere | Interpol}** _

La finestra scivola verso l’alto senza un solo cigolio e una figura scura e leggera come un’ombra notturna si stacca dal ferro arrugginito della scala d’emergenza e scavalca il davanzale, confondendosi con le tenebre dense che il mobile della libreria proietta sul muro e contro il pavimento.

La figura si insinua nel soggiorno e varca lo spazio stretto del corridoio che la separa dalla camera da letto, reggendo in una mano un paio di stivaletti alti col tacco a spillo. Saltella rapida, le punte dei piedi che sfiorano a malapena il pavimento, e non produce un solo rumore, neanche il fruscio dei vestiti echeggia fra le mura bianche dell’appartamento.

Un paio di occhi freddi come il ghiaccio scandagliano l’ambiente familiare persino nell’oscurità imperante e individuano quasi subito l’uomo dalla corporatura possente che giace su un fianco, coperto fino alla vita da un lenzuolo di cotone bianco e ruvido. Il petto si alza e si abbassa al ritmo regolare e costante del respiro notturno, mentre la figura varca la soglia della stanza e depone gli stivaletti contro il battiscopa di legno, chinandosi e rialzandosi in un movimento fluido.

Quando si arrampica sul letto, l’uomo continua a rimanere immobile, anche quando la figura preme il palmo con appena più forza sul letto e fa gemere una molla del materasso.

«Ti piace così tanto dormire tutto storto o è una cosa di voi soldati per tenersi in esercizio anche dormendo?».

La voce calda di Natasha Romanoff riempie in un attimo la camera e il respiro dell’uomo si fa più forte, come se stesse prendendo fiato per esclamare qualcosa.

«Se fai così tanto rumore entrando, ti sento. E mi sposto».

Steve Rogers si volta sull’altro fianco, gli occhi azzurri che baluginano sotto le palpebre ancora socchiuse, e si ritrova davanti Natasha appoggiata su un gomito, una mano contro la guancia e un sorriso sfrontato sul viso che a malapena si intravede.

«Anche se continuo a non capire perché tu debba entrare dalla finestra invece di bussare alla porta» mugugna con la voce impastata di sonno. Gli scappa uno sbadiglio e nel tempo che ci mette a strizzare gli occhi, la spia si è fatta più vicina e lo osserva con sufficienza.

«Deformazione professionale».

«Capisco…» replica Steve, soffocando un altro sbadiglio, e si puntella anche lui su un gomito, fronteggiando l’amica come se fosse un suo riflesso allo specchio.

«E poi mi sono detta che mi trovavo in città e sarebbe stato carino se il mio caro amico Steve mi avesse ospitato per la notte ma stava già dormendo e… mi dispiaceva disturbarlo».

Il soldato non può fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare un sorriso sarcastico, prima di mordersi un labbro e annuire più a se stesso che all’amica. Lo sguardo freddo di Natasha brilla di un barlume sfocato nel buio che li circonda e lui si concede di lanciarle un’occhiata più attenta, assicurandosi che sia integra e perfettamente in salute.

«E vieni a letto con la giacca di pelle?».

Steve solleva l’indice e lo punta svogliatamente in direzione della giacca nera che copre ancora le spalle della spia, che la guarda come se si accorgesse di avercela indosso per la prima volta in vita sua.

«Questa? Per lo meno stavolta ho tolto le scarpe» replica, mettendosi a sedere e sfilandosela dalle braccia senza alcun impiccio. La stringe fra le dita per qualche istante e sta quasi per lanciarla sul pavimento ma poi sembra ripensarci e salta giù dal letto, posandola su una sedia che se ne sta addossata contro il muro.

Quando sguscia fuori dai pantaloni neri, come se stesse sfogliando via una seconda pelle, Steve ne approfitta per stropicciarsi via il sonno dagli occhi, coprendoseli quasi con pudore, finché Natasha non si intrufola sotto le lenzuola e lo raggiunge.

Succede più spesso di quanto non si direbbe, che Natasha Romanoff si introduca in casa sua sfruttando ingressi non convenzionali. Spesso è il divano il suo posto preferito e non sempre si fa trovare lì il mattino dopo; Steve indovina la sua presenza da quei piccoli indizi che lascia in giro apposta. È raro che sconfini al punto da fargli compagnia nel suo letto e in una graduatoria tutta sua personale – che non è neanche sicuro sia poi così esatta – il soldato si è fatto l’idea che soltanto in quest’ultimo caso lei si senta abbastanza serena da permettersi di stargli vicino senza dovergli nascondere nulla.

Natasha condivide con lui il vizio di non comunicare agli altri nessuno dei pensieri che la turbano, perché non si fida, perché non vuole caricare chi la circonda dei suoi problemi. Va sempre a finire che gli passi vicino senza mai farsi notare proprio quando avrebbe bisogno di una mano ma come amico Steve preferirebbe parlarle anche quando ha disperatamente bisogno di una mano e non ha alcuna intenzione di aprire bocca.

«Come va?» sussurra Steve, nel tentativo di non infrangere la quiete notturna e le sue possibilità di riprendere sonno, mentre Natasha striscia più vicino e si incastra fra le sue braccia, posando la testa sul cuscino proprio di fronte al suo viso.

«Indaffarata come sempre» si limita a replicare lei, rispondendo solo in parte alla sua domanda.

«Ma non abbastanza da non venire a trovare il tuo _caro amico Steve_ , hmm?» la prende in giro lui, mentre la spia gli allaccia le braccia al collo e si stringe più vicino al suo corpo.

«Se vuoi, ci metto poco a trovare una camera d’albergo dove sistemarmi» ribatte Natasha sullo stesso tono ma le mani di Steve sono già sulla sua vita e la sua schiena e lei non ha nessuna reale intenzione di sottrarsi all’abbraccio caldo e rassicurante in cui si sta già seppellendo.

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo».

Steve chiude così la questione e Natasha si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo che sa tanto di risata. Poi la sua espressione si fa pensosa e restano entrambi a fissarsi nel buio, senza alcuna voglia di addormentarsi. Non parlano, cullati dal rumore sommesso del loro respiro e da quello appena più sottile di stoffa sfiorata dalle dita di Steve, che le accarezzano la schiena al di sopra della maglietta come se volessero placarla da qualsiasi ansia la rendesse troppo sveglia e irrequieta.

Arriva un momento in cui Natasha fa un suono molto simile a una bottiglia che si apre, schiudendo le labbra come se avesse intenzione di dire qualcosa. Il soldato resta immobile, smettendo persino di accarezzarla nel timore che possa ripensarci, e la fissa in un incoraggiamento muto a continuare. Tutto è fermo e fragile come vetro soffiato, mentre respirano uno contro il petto dell’altra, e tutto si spezza e crolla in frammenti sottili quando Natasha socchiude le palpebre e sfugge allo sguardo troppo onesto di Steve.

Invece di parlare, gli accarezza la mascella con il palmo della mano, e si sporge, lasciandogli un bacio soffice e leggero all’angolo della bocca.

«Buonanotte, Steve» mormora in un sussurro quasi inudibile e affonda il viso contro il suo collo, labbra e naso premuti appena sulla pelle, l’unica barriera che la separa dal battito rassicurante e calmo del cuore del soldato.

Cinque dita ruvide le scostano piano le ciocche di capelli rossi che le ricadono dal viso e un pollice grande ma dal tocco inaspettatamente lieve le scava la guancia e lo zigomo in una carezza appena accennata.

«Buonanotte, Nat».

Steve quasi si arrende, nel bacio gentile che le lascia sulla fronte, a non insistere con altre domande e Natasha è così grata del suo silenzio da rilassarsi. Fa scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena e si stringe di più a lui, seno e pancia premuti contro le costole in un abbraccio che confonde respiro e pulsazioni, tanto poco spazio resta fra i loro due corpi.

Posando il mento sul suo capo, Steve lascia che la spia insinui una gamba nuda fra le sue ginocchia e si accoccoli nel calore del suo corpo grande. È leggera e cedevole come una nuvola di piume sotto le sue dita, mentre si permette di abbandonarsi all’incoscienza del sonno fra le sue braccia.

~

La luce grigia e tenue del mattino filtra dietro lo schermo spesso delle tendine beige che coprono la finestra e colpisce Steve in pieno viso. Fa per stiracchiarsi ma poi si ricorda del corpo ancora rannicchiato contro il suo petto e si muove con più cautela, spostando lo sguardo dietro le palpebre socchiuse sulla testa rossa sotto il suo mento.

«Mmh… che ore sono?» mugugna Natasha, sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra, e gli strappa un brivido effimero che si perde alla base della sua schiena.

«Le sei e un quarto» replica Steve, la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno, e si sfrega un occhio con il dorso della mano.

«Uhm… ciao…» si ricorda lei di salutarlo, rotolando sulla schiena e allungando le braccia sopra la testa, e si inarca fino a scoprire la pancia, come un gatto che si allunga sulle zampe.

«Buongiorno» risponde lui in un sorriso e si tira a sedere, scrocchiando il collo in un movimento circolare della testa.

«Avrai dormito scomodissimo, stanotte» replica Natasha con voce altrettanto roca, issandosi sui gomiti e lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogativa. Steve si gratta la nuca e si affretta a scuotere la testa per sollevarla da qualsiasi dubbio.

«In realtà detesto dormire sul materasso. È troppo comodo per me… finisco sempre per passare metà della notte a rigirarmi fra le coperte. Anzi, era da parecchio che non dormivo così bene» e lo sbadiglio saporito che lo costringe a riaprire la bocca sembra confermare quanto ha appena detto.

«È la prima volta che un uomo mi dice che a letto lo faccio dormire».

La faccia di Natasha è una smorfia divertita mentre Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si chiede se ci sia un doppio senso nell’ultima frase appena udita, lo individua e decide che è meglio per lui glissare sull’interrogativo “quanti uomini Nat non ha fatto dormire nella sua vita”.

«Ma era un complimento» prova a insistere per un’ultima volta e quando la spia solleva un sopracciglio nella tipica espressione del “ma va?”, cambia decisamente argomento.

«Io adesso andrei a fare la mia corsetta mattutina ma se tu preferisci restare a letto, non…».

«Ma figurati, prendo un cambio dal borsone e ti accompagno» lo blocca prontamente Natasha e salta giù dal letto in un balzo felino, scrollandosi dalle spalle gli ultimi residui di sonnolenza.

«Il borsone…?» esclama Steve, mentre la vede scivolare fuori dalla stanza con indosso soltanto la maglietta, che riesce appena a coprirla fin sotto la vita. Ha dormito tutta la notte con Natasha conciata a quel modo? I costumi del ventunesimo secolo sono per lui davvero qualcosa di estremamente difficile a cui abituarsi con naturalezza.

«Te l’ho detto che ero venuta per stare da te, non mi portavo certo dietro soltanto la giacca» replica, rientrando nella stanza e sorreggendo un borsone sportivo nero fra le dita. In piedi con soltanto una maglietta indosso, i capelli scompigliati e un’espressione pratica sul viso, per un attimo Steve potrebbe persino permettersi di scambiarla per una persona normale, che può concedersi anche di essere vulnerabile e soffrire e confidarsi, senza che questo minacci la sua posizione e la sua lucidità.

Poi Natasha fa un passo verso di lui e l’aria cauta di spia che deve sempre guardarsi le spalle torna a balenare nel suo sguardo e nel suo passo.

«Vai prima tu» le concede cavallerescamente Steve, accennando con il capo alla porta del bagno, e la spia lo ringrazia con un sorriso, prima di sparire oltre la soglia.

Steve continua a fissare il legno scuro della porta anche parecchi secondi dopo che si è chiusa, seduto sul bordo del letto con i gomiti sulle cosce e lo sguardo perso a rincorrere una miriade di pensieri rarefatti e contorti.

«Sai…» mormora a voce così bassa da riuscire a malapena ad ascoltarsi da solo, mentre afferra per le punte uno di quei pensieri che è rimasto a germogliare all’ombra a lungo, e solo adesso spunta timidamente alla luce del sole, ancora acerbo e indefinito.

«Non te la prendere, Nat, ma…» prosegue, alzando appena la voce, e si afferra il pugno sinistro nella mano destra, scrocchiandosi le dita.

«Più che una Vedova Nera, quando fai così, mi ricordi un gatto nero. Uno di quei gatti randagi che non hanno una casa ma che ogni tanto ti sgattaiolano in cucina e ritornano, se gli fai trovare qualcosa da mangiare in una ciotola e la finestra non perfettamente chiusa».

«Davvero? Perché dovrei offendermi? I gatti sono belli» la voce di Natasha giunge soffocata dall’altro lato della porta ma lei non aggiunge altro a quella battuta e Steve non replica, perché gli sembra che non tocchi a lui parlare. Se ne resta curvo e pensoso fra le lenzuola sfatte, ad ascoltare i rumori dello scaldabagno che si accende, quando il rubinetto viene aperto, quello di cerniere aperte e vestiti indossati, e poi finalmente la porta si apre in un cigolio e lei lo sta fissando con un gomito premuto contro lo stipite, forse da più tempo di quanto non si sia reso conto, sovrappensiero com’era.

«O forse era un rimprovero per il fatto che ti scrocco la colazione tutte le volte che passo da queste parti?» esclama lei all’improvviso, come riprendendo il discorso interrotto poco prima.

«Puoi scroccarmi tutti i cereali che vuoi, Nat! E poi lo sai che non sto parlando di cibo. Potrei offrirti ben più di quello» risponde lui con occhi sinceri e per quanto infelice possa essere la scelta di parole, a Natasha non viene da ridere neanche un attimo, perché sa quanto Steve sappia essere assurdamente serio quando fa certe dichiarazioni.

«Sono un tuo amico… vorrei esserlo, se tu me lo permettessi. Sai che se hai bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere, di qualcuno di cui fidarti, puoi venire da me tutte le volte che vuoi. Con o senza borsone».

Natasha se ne sta in piedi di fronte a lui, a gambe larghe e braccia conserte, inguainata in un paio di fuseaux neri che sottolineano bene la tensione muscolare che la innerva in quel momento. Alza lo sguardo al soffitto, quasi volesse sfuggire all’esame emotivo a cui gli occhi azzurri di Rogers la sottopongono. Poi la tensione sembra abbandonarla all’improvviso, come un burattino a cui abbiano tagliato i fili, e in un passo è accanto a lui e si lascia cadere sul letto, a nemmeno un centimetro di distanza dal suo corpo.

«Steve, ho fatto e faccio molte cose di cui non c’è nulla da vantarsi» esordisce dopo un lungo silenzio, masticando le parole incerte fra i denti. Tiene le dita intrecciate strettamente fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, mentre si fissa le punte dei piedi, sospesi in avanti sopra il pavimento. Non alza la testa neanche per un istante ma è sicura dello sguardo azzurro di Steve fisso su di lei, lo sente come se le sfiorasse la pelle del collo e delle spalle in quel preciso istante.

«Non me ne pento ma non so se e quanto una persona… integra come te sia disposta ad ascoltarle. E a continuare ad ascoltarmi dopo che te le avrò confidate» conclude, inghiottendo un sospiro prima che affiori sulle labbra, e resta a fissare testardamente il pavimento, come se bastasse per tornare a rinchiudersi nel guscio duro di convenienti frasi fatte che ha incastrato fra sé e il mondo esterno.

Ma la mano grande e callosa di Steve si posa sulle sue mani strette, le accarezza piano la pelle sottile del polso fra il pollice e l’indice e Natasha quasi si china sotto quel tocco gentile e la sensazione tiepida e rassicurante che si inerpica lungo l’omero e la clavicola, fino a stemperarsi al centro del suo petto come una goccia di miele in un mare di latte caldo, infrangendosi in un luogo nascosto di sé che difficilmente altre persone hanno potuto o anche solo voluto raggiungere.

«È per questo che devi imparare a fidarti, Nat. Non sono qui per giudicarti, sono qui per aiutarti. È questo che fanno gli amici» parla finalmente Steve e la spia sa, anche senza guardarlo, che non c’è retorica nelle sue parole, solo la sconfinata e onesta passione che il soldato mette in tutte le cose che fa.

«Dopo il jogging» le mani di Natasha si schiudono piano e il palmo della mano destra scivola sotto le dita di Steve, fino a premersi contro il suo e a cercare il suo calore e la sua sicurezza in una stretta salda e dai contorni quasi disperati.

«Dopo il jogging» ripete e solleva finalmente il capo, incontrando l’espressione di concentratissima attesa dell’amico, che non si sottrae al suo sguardo neanche per sbattere le palpebre.

«Davanti a una “ciotola” dei tuoi cereali, questo _gatto_ potrebbe essere disposto a raccontarti qualcosa» sorride, di un sorriso che non ha nulla delle sue solite smorfie sornione, anche se ancora mascherato dietro una punta di distaccato scetticismo, e allora anche Steve sorride ma la sua è più l’espressione di un bambino felice, senza traccia di remora alcuna.

«Sarà meglio che mi sbrighi a cambiarmi, allora» annuisce, saltando su con rinnovato entusiasmo e avvicinandosi all’armadio che ha di fronte al letto.

Natasha se ne resta seduta al suo posto, assorta a fissare le spalle grandi del soldato che risaltano in un guizzo sotto la canotta bianca. Si chiede se saranno solide abbastanza da sopportare ciò che vorrebbe affidare loro. Non sa darsi ancora una risposta ma è sicura che provare a non fidarsi di Steve Rogers sia molto più difficile che smettere di contrastare la sensazione di familiarità che le si allarga nel petto ogni volta che lui la guarda, senza aspettarsi nient’altro che la verità da lei.


End file.
